Pangeran dan Putri ajaib
by Bulan sabit
Summary: Kali ini harus aku akui bahwa istilah 'cinta itu buta' benar-benar ada. Dan itu terjadi pada pria setampan Kim Jongin. [ONESHOOT/KAISOO/EXO-GS]


Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!

Segerombolan burung yang sedang bernyanyi menikmati indahnya pagi terpaksa harus mengungsi karena suara alarm yang berdering nyaring sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi bahkan pemiliknya tidak terusik sama sekali, jika dilihat sih lebih terlihat seperti mayat.

"Ya Tuhan,Kyungsoo! Kau ini tidur atau mati sih? Lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kau tidak kerja?"

Yang dipanggil pun akhirnya menampakkan diri di balik selimutnya dengan rambut kusut seperti jerami yang mencuat kemana-mana, mata penuh dengan kotoran dan bekas liur yang sudah kering memenuhi pipi nya. Jorok. "Bu, aku bolos hari ini yah? Aku masih ngantuk, aku baru tidur jam 3 pagi kalau kau mau tahu," sang Ibu yang gemas pun bergegas ke kamar mandi, dan kembali lagi dengan membawa se gayung penuh air, dan Kyungsoo ternyata sudah memejamkan matanya kembali. Sang ibu mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Kyungsoo lalu, "Kyungsoo sayang, jadi kau ingin bolos,hmm?" bisik sang ibu tepat didepan telinga Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan aura yang mencekam, dia pernah mengalami ini, dan itu benar-benar pertanda buruk, firasatnya tidak pernah salah, percayalah. Dan ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, bahkan belum sempat dia membuka mata tiba-tiba saja guyuran air membasahi seluruh wajahnya, membuat kyungsoo megap-megap seperti ikan koi yang kehabisan nafas. "IBUUUUU!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajah merah menahan kesal pada Ibunya yang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya bahagia. Ish menyebalkan. "Aku tidak peduli kau tidur jam berapa semalam, lagipula siapa yang suruh kau main game tidak tahu waktu, sekarang kau bangun dan berangkat kerja. Tidak ada bolos," tegas sang Ibu sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya yang ajaib. "Tapi bu, si tiang sahoon yang memaksa aku bertanding," rengek Kyungsoo, berusaha mengambil hati ibu nya dengan bersikap imut,padahal amit-amit, pikir ibu nya seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Enak saja, dia bohong bu, si pendek itu justru memaksa aku padahal aku sudah sangat ngantuk, ibu tahu sendiri kan jika aku alergi jika tidur larut, dan sekarang aku jadi diare gara-gara dia," ini dia, sang tersangka kedua yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan masih mengenakan piyama yang –astaga, bahkan jika anak itu mengangkat sedikit saja lengannya, sudah pasti perutnya langsung terlihat- . Sang ibu pasrah jika tekanan darahnya naik pagi ini karena anak-anak nya yang absurd. Sambil memijit kepala, sang ibu berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terlihat sedang melancarkan sinar laser tak kasat mata melalui mata masing-masing. Tapi sebelumnya "Tak! Ahh ibu, kenapa kepala berharga ku jadi korban," seru Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat ciuman dari sang gayung. "Berharga apanya? Kepala kosong begitu, bahkan _medusa_ pun akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk menyentuh kepalamu," ejek Kyungsoo pada adiknya dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi begitu melihat Ibu nya yang sudah siap melemparkan gayung andalannya ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Dan kau Sehun, kembali ke kamar mu, siap-siap sekolah, jika ibu masih melihat kau berkeliaran mengenakan piyama mini seperti ini, ibu akan menguliti si _vivi_ kesayanganmu," Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dan kembali ke kamarnya, ancaman ibu nya tidak pernah main-main, dia masih ingin melihat _vivi_ berbulu daripada bugil, meski kedengarannya seksi.

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di halte menunggu bis, dia masih punya 5 menit sebelum bis nya datang, Kyungsoo membuka tas dan mengeluarkan ipod nya, tapi sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tangannya, ketika dilihat ternyata sebuah bungkusan berisi sandwich yang tadi belum sempat dia makan karena terburu-buru takut tertinggal bis. Lalu sebuah pesan masuk, Kyungsoo melihat handphone nya yang ternyata pesan dari Sehun. ' **Makan atau** _ **medusa**_ **dalam bahaya!'** , kira-kira seperti itu isinya. Kyungsoo mendengus, anak itu hanya bisa mengancamnya melalui _medusa._ Awas saja jika pulang nanti kucing nya kenapa-kenapa. Tapi Kyungsoo tersenyum setelahnya, ternyata Sehun memang adik kesayangannya, meski kelakuannya ajaib –rasanya ingin memberikan Kyungsoo cermin- tapi kepedulian terhadapnya tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Bis yang di tunggu datang, Kyungsoo memutuskan memakan nya di kantor saja. Setelah memasuki bis, dia melihat jika hanya kursi belakang yang kosong, dengan enggan dia berjalan, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka duduk di belakang, menurutnya kursi belakang selalu membuat nya terlelap, Kyungsoo selalu berasumsi bahwa kursi itu pasti ada sihir nya. Tapi kali ini terpaksa dia duduk disana, selain tidak ada lagi yang kosong dan hanya menyisakan 2 kursi kosong dibelakang, dia pun tidak mau berdiri sepanjang jalan, karena perjalanan ke tempat kerjanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam, bisa-bisa asam uratnya kambuh. Kyungsoo menyiapkan ipod nya dan memasang earphone lalu memilih lagu Linkin park dengan volume full, dia tidak mungkin tidur dengan suara bising seperti ini kan?

Tunggu, apa aku barusan mengatakan 'tidak mungkin'? Sekarang coba lihat lah, belum ada 5 menit dia duduk, sekarang si Kyungsoo ini sudah teler. Mendengkur pula. Astaga sebenarnya dia itu wanita dari jenis apa?

Tiba-tiba seorang penumpang yang tadinya duduk di depan, dengan sengaja pindah ke belakang, tepatnya di samping Kyungsoo. Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh suara dengkuran Kyungsoo, lalu dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah foto usang di selipan dompetnya yang memperlihatkan sepasang bocah laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengenakan baju pengantin khas anak-anak, anak perempuan memegang bunga sedangkan yang laki-laki terlihat mencium pipi sang anak perempuan tersebut, dan orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat tertawa gemas melihat kelucuan mereka. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu. Banyak yang berubah, sekarang bocah laki-laki itu sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang mapan dan tampan tentu saja, sedangkan bocah perempuan itu menjadi wanita yang lumayan cantik sih, tapi kalian tahu kan dia agak 'special'. Kim Jongin, pria itu yakin jika wanita ini adalah _pengantinnya_ , meski banyak yang berubah, tapi hal yang membuat dia yakin adalah wanita di depannya ini mempunyai tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan nya, dan pipi bulatnya yang tidak pernah berubah, oh juga bibir tebalnya yg terlihat makin seksi, tidak, maksudnya lebih berisi, Jongin tidak se mesum itu,percaya saja. Harum khas bayi menyapa penciuman Jongin, dia tersenyum ternyata kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang ini tidak berubah. Jongin masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo hingga dia sadar jika ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yg sedikit terbuka. Jongin melihat ke atas memastikan sesuatu, dan melihat keluar jendela karena mungkin saja tiba-tiba diluar hujan dan percikan air nya mengenai wajah Kyungsoo, tapi diluar sangat cerah, di atas pun tidak ada kebocoran apa-apa. Ketika dia sadar, Jongin tidak dapat menahan tawa nya yang langsung meledak begitu saja, penumpang yang lain mengernyitkan wajahnya melihat Jongin yang tertawa seperti orang gila. Ketika dia sadar menjadi perhatian seluruh penumpang, tawa Jongin mereda, pura-pura batuk dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak terusik. Jongin mengeluarkan sapu tangan nya dan menghapus aliran sungai di wajah Kyungsoo sambil susah payah menahan senyumnya. Astaga wanita ini, ternyata memang masih Kyungsoo _nya_ yang dulu.

Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya, ketika dia membuka mata, Kyungsoo langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang indah, laki-laki tertampan yang belum pernah dia temui. Kyungsoo yakin jika dia masih didalam mimpi, bahkan laki-laki itu tersenyum. 'Tolong jangan bangunkan aku Tuhan' jeritnya dalam hati. _"Da di da di du angkat tanganmu, kau ku tangkap!."_ Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya otomatis, seperti sudah kebiasaan jika mendengar kata-kata itu. Lalu Kyungsoo sadar jika dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Dan laki-laki di depannya masih tersenyum melihat tindakan Kyungsoo barusan. Jongin bersorak karena akhirnya pencariannya berakhir. Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata nya menyadari situasi yang terjadi saat ini. "K-king Jongin?" bisiknya, Kyungsoo melihat kilasan masa lalu nya saat dia menatap mata pria di depannya. "Ya, ini King Jongin, beri salam pada Rajamu." Ujarnya sambil membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Sa-salam dariku paduka raja," dengan tangan gemetar, Kyungsoo meraih wajah Jongin dan langsung memeluk erat pria itu, Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Jongin, tidak peduli jika sekarang dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang gila, yang pentng dia bahagia Pangerannya kembali. Jongin mengelus lembut punggung Kyungsoo, membisikkan kata rindu yang sudah menggunung. Perpisahannya dengan Kyungsoo belasan tahun yang lalu sangat di sesalkan olehnya, tapi juga tak bisa di hindari. Keluarganya harus pindah ke luar negeri karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya, waktu itu Jongin masih sangat kecil untuk menentang, jadi terpaksa dia ikut pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis histeris menyaksikan kepergian Jongin. Kini dirinya kembali, dengan membawa bekal untuk perjalanannya bersama sang pengantin kecilnya. "Kyungsoo, kita akan menikah, jadi persiapkan dirimu. Ini perintah langsung dari Raja Jongin." Jongin sudah menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah melihatnya, "Aye aye, perintah paduka siap hamba laksanakan," mereka tertawa dan masa bodo dengan penumpang yang sudah menampilkan ekspresi mau muntah melihat opera sabun dadakan itu.

Sore nya Kyungsoo pulang bergandengan tangan bersama Jongin, mereka masih saling melemparkan senyum bahagia, lalu saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, Kyungsoo langsung dihadapkan pemandangan yang membuatnya seketika terbakar. "SAHOOOOOOONNNNNN!" dan teriakannya membuat vivi yang sedang tidur cantik berjingkat dan langsung kabur menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

"Aaaah, jadi Kyungsoo noona memberikan sandwich nya padamu yah, kalau begitu terima kasih atas info nya Baekhyun noona, aku punya misi baru. Bye ." setelah Sehun menutup teleponnya, dia langsung beranjak keluar kamar, mumpung ibu nya sedang tidak dirumah, dia bisa leluasa melancarkan aksinya. "Come'on vivi, kita punya misi," anjing itu mengonggong kesenangan, sambil mengibaskan ekor cantiknya dan berjalan bak model di atas catwalk. "Medusa sayaaaang, waktunya makan," Medusa yang mendengar teriakan Sehun pun langsung keluar dengan polosnya tanpa curiga jika dirinya sedang dalam bahaya besar.

Medusa mengeong-ngeong berusaha mencari pertolongan, mencoba berbagai cara untuk mencari jalan keluar, dia menyesal percaya pada si anjing menyebalkan itu, termasuk pemiliknya. Dia ingin Kyungsoo-nya kembali, dia tidak mau dikunci dalam kandang yang penuh dengan gambar tikusnya, bahkan dia mengenakan baju bergambar tikus. Demi alam semesta dan isinya, Medusa benci tikus! Titik.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tadaaa...hadiah untuk kalian yang masih setia nunggu Hanami update (kaya ada yang nungguin aja -_-)

Iyaaaa aku tau kok ini receh banget, garing pulak, tapi bodo ahh, ini aku buat di sela-sela ke boringan aku selama perjalanan di krl, jadi cuma segini aja hasilnya.

.

fyi, medusa itu nama kucing aku yang udah ilang beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sampe sekarang aku masih belum bisa move on, gimana dong? soalnya cuma dia kucing yang paling kurang ajar sama aku (alasan dibalik nama nya). Dan tadi aku abis nonton film sejenis dokumenter gitu, tentang kucing, judulnya KEDI, pengambilan latar nya di negara Istanbul, ada yang tau? sampe nangis loh aku liatnya, lebay emang. Tapi diantara semua binatang, cuma si kucing ini yang punya tempat spesial di hati aku, kaya Kyungsoo di hati Kim Jongin kekekekeke~

Yaudah, selamat menikmati.

Salam sayang, Rin.

Xoxo :*


End file.
